


Nepenthe

by VisceralComa



Series: Comafall [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, End Game Spoilers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: The battle done, Loiza De Sardet must deal with the aftermath of not only losing a brother but being the one to kill him.I do not consent to this work be available or accessible on any third party website or mobile app.





	Nepenthe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not consent to this work be available or accessible on any third party website or mobile app.

Loiza gasped as though she were the one to be stabbed. The metal sharp, the copper taste of blood in the air, and breath leaving both of their bodies as she threatened to sob. His body slumped against hers, defeated and exhausted as it was finally over. The pain he felt, the power, returned, and most importantly knowing that the only person he truly loved and cared for, would rather kill him then join him.

All these thoughts hit Loiza as she met Constantin's slowly dying gaze.

"What a shame..." He whispered. As if his death was merely an inconvenience. As if this wasn't the end of his world as much as it was hers. His lips stretched up in that playful way when he was caught in a bit of trouble, only to soften when she swept in and saved him. Like always. His lips moved as his breath was gone, but she need not have heard it to know what he said. _ My lucky star. _

Slowly, she lowered him with eyes that burned and lashes heavy, but not one tear shed as she watched him. She was his last sight and his last comfort as he passed. His eyes losing the unearthly glow, glazing over hollow and body still.

"Goodnight, sweet prince." Loiza warbled, but still no sound or sob, no tear or cry.

Sat back, she hunched onto her knees inhaling uneasy breath after breath, rapid and erratic. He was gone.

Ever since coming here, Tir Fradi has been her island of grief. Her mother long since dead, her identity shattered upon revelations, her aunt killed by its beasts, and now...her Constantin by her own hand.

The Nadaig Boira drew her attention as it panted. She stared at it, willing it to end her right then. She had no desire to continue to exist but had not the strength to end her own life. The Nadaig did nothing as it panted and waited as En On Mil Frichtimen cured it of Constantin's corruption. As clarity came over it and it turned away, leaving her alone to her pain.

Her panicked breaths whitened her vision, body slumped and collapsed. She took in a shuddering gulp of air to forestall the coming darkness. Yet instead it fueled a vocalization she desperately needed, that broke her resolve and composure. Tears spilled, mouth contorted. And at last she screamed. Her cry echoed in the sanctuary and filled the world around her with her agony.

* * *

Dunncas found her. His hand warm on her brow as he made her drink a potion. He did not hide his amazement and shock when she yet breathed and stirred. 

"I cannot know what it is you feel. Having to slay your closest kin, your very brother. Nor do I feel any sorry he had to be slain. I feel relief that he was, but I understand that you are aggrieved, overcome with the agony of responsibility in dealing the killing blow. I can only offer safety and room to grieve." He spared no platitudes in his words.

"Please..." Loiza whispered. "Just take us back..."

He stared at her, trying to understand.

"I don't want to leave him..." A fresh wave of silent tears spilled as she looked toward Constantin's still body.

"Of course."

He carried her. For a moment she wondered how he would carry them both until she spied a Nadaig lifting Constantin up and following Dunncas. Her gaze never strayed from him, ready to yell and curse the Nadaig for any slight on her cousin's body. Yet none came. Instead there was an almost reverence in the way it held him.

They traveled further from the heart and further from that forsaken tree that she saved.

"Green blood!"

The call of an old friend was not a welcome sound. She wasn't ready. She wanted more time alone, to compose herself, but she was granted neither as her other companions came running.

"De Sardet!" Vasco and Aphra called.

"Carants!" Siora gasped.

"My child."

Terms of endearment, of affection, of their closeness and yet none of them knew how if given the chance, she would betray them all right then. All to hear "My lucky star" once more.

Dunncas set her down. Yet she had no strength - no will even as Kurt stopped before her. Her legs toppled and she dropped back to the floor. Her head ducked ready to start crying.

"I've got you, Green blood." Kurt's arms were heavy around her, pulling her close. 

"I'm fine." She warbled, unconvincingly and stubborn. She tried to stand on her own, to lift her head and dry her tears but she didn’t have the strength or the mental fortitude. 

"You're not." Kurt grit as he lifted her up. He pulled her arm over his shoulder and meant to carry her to a healer’s tent.

“No… Constantin...I don’t-I won’t leave him...I promised.” Loiza rasped, trying to pull away. The tears falling as she looked toward where a few other Bridge Alliance were approaching Constantin’s body. “No...stay away. He hates doctors.” Her voice fading in strength yet she tugged one last time to reach.

Kurt froze as she finally slumped. "Siora, Petrus. Get her to a tent." He handed De Sardet off to Petrus and then made eye contact with Aphra. “Aphra...I need your help.”


End file.
